


Two In One

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: At the same time, F/M, Fluff, Hamliza, Mentions of abortion (trigger warning), Mentions to historical letters, Modern AU, New Relationship, Pregnancy, Sister-Sister Relationship, alex is good and bad at words, cute hamliza, eliza is a worrier, how is it possible, i forgot about Peggy oops, new to love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eliza could practically hear his grin from the other side of the phone.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Two In One

**Author's Note:**

> This letter has mentions of letters Hamilton wrote to Eliza in it, and vice verse. You’ll be able to tell. Also, trigger warning, there are suggestions of abortion. They aren’t in a long established relationship. And this was written at midnight after a sudden stroke of inspiration so I apologize in advance for any mistakes in grammar or spelling. Enjoy!

Prompt: “no, seriously, let’s get married.”

They’d been dating for just under a month. Three weeks and two days to be exact. Granted, most of that time was spent texting, FaceTiming, and calling, and not in person, due to Alexander’s busy schedule as George Washington’s Campaign manager.

He wasn’t the first guy Eliza had dated, there had been others before, like Andre or Teneh. But he was the first that she had fallen for, the first that she would be allowed to date. 

She wasn’t Alexander’s first girlfriend. He’d dated her cousin, as a matter of fact, Kitty Renesseler, not even a month before, and ended things off shortly before they met. But like Eliza, she was the first girl he’d ever loved.

Eliza picked up her phone the moment Alexander’s face flashed onto the screen. She felt her face flush red, and exchanged a glance with her sister, Angelica, who was sitting in the armchair across the room. 

“Hi,” She said, her voice breathy with anticipation. His was the same, she could hardly hear his response. “How are you?”

“Good. Busy, as always. How are you?”

“I’m helping Angelica shop for a new dress, so nothing too exciting. I miss you, more than anything.” It was especially brave of her to say, something that she’d not done before. Angelica shot her a surprised glance from across the room. 

“I miss you more, as a matter of fact. I keep thinking about you, all the time. Even in my sleep, you consume me.” The thought of him thinking about her made her stomach queasy. She’d been sick lately, putting down to eating something that didn’t quite agree with her. 

The queasy feeling didn’t go away. She felt something acidic in her throat, and managed a “be right back,” to Alexander, before running to the bathroom to let the contents of her stomach out. 

When she returned, almost five minutes later, feeling sicker than ever, she gave Alexander a sorrowful glance. “I’m sorry. I’m a little bit sick. Can I call you back in a bit?”

“Anything for my Betsey,” he said, and whispered something that she couldn’t hear.

“What was that?” She asked, thinking she’d heard it but also knowing that she was probably wrong. 

“Oh, nothing.”

“No, you said something. What was it?”

“I- this isn’t the time, Betsey-“

“I love you. That’s what you said, wasn’t it?”

“What? I- I-“ He was quiet for a second, and Eliza was sure she’d overstepped the line. That must nit’ even been what he’d said, and she was this close to making a fool overself in front of the man she loved. “No, that’s what I said. I do love you. I’m sorry if it’s too soon, but I had to get it out. You’re the first woman I’ve ever loved and I have every intention of someday, hopefully, getting you to return my feelings, however impossible it may be.”

“it’s not impossible, I do.”

He didn’t say anything. “I- well, I-“

Eliza wasn’t quite sure what to say either. The silence between them was deafening, and she was sure she could feel another round coming up. “I have to go,” she said, and let him get out a stammered good bye before she hung up the phone. 

“Was that Alexander?” Angelica asked, the second the phone was back on her lap. Eliza nodded, before racing back to the bathroom. “Are you alright?” Angelica asked, appearing behind her a moment later to hold her hair back as she dry heaved into the toilet. 

“I’m fine,” Eliza said, feeling better a second later. “I think I ate something that didn’t agree with me.”

“Eliza, you’ve thrown up every morning these past few days. Something isn’t right.” Angelica paused. “Eliza, are- are you-“ She didn’t say it, but she and Eliza both knew she was asking if Eliza was pregnant. 

“I don’t-we’ve only done it once, and we used protection, there’s no way.”

“When was your last cycle?” Angelica asked, leaning against the blue bathroom wall as Eliza ran a hand through her hair. 

“It would have- it would have started two days ago. Oh god, Angie, I’m pregnant. I can’t be, I’m only twenty three, this isn’t possible. I’m not married- what will Papa say? What will Mama say?”

Anglica shook her head. “We don’t know anything for sure yet,” She said. “I’ll go to the store later and get a test. You should stay here, and I’ll make you a stomach bug cure.” The stomach bug cure was a drink famously made by the schuylers whenever a member of the family was sick with the flu. It was ginger, sprite, and thyme leaves, followed by several peppermints. Made right, it was delicious. Made wrong, it’d cause another bout of puking. 

The day came and went, and Angelica came back with a pregnancy test. Eliza followed all the instructions, putting it away for two minutes while she anxiously waited for the results to come back. 

The test blinked blue, two blue lines. She was pregnant. Eliza and Alexander were going to be parents, whether they liked it or not.  
“Oh god. What am I going to do?”

Anglica called Alexander for Eliza on Eliza’s phone, since Eliza was too chicken to do it herself. 

“Betsey?” He asked, his voice loud and clear. “Thank goodness your back. I’m sorry I was so awkward earlier. I didn’t know what to say, nobody’s ever-“ 

“It’s fine, Alexander. I truly didn’t feel good.”

“Do you know what’s wrong?” He asked, his tone filled with concern for his girlfriend. 

Angelica nodded encouragingly. “Yes.”

If Eliza could see his face right now, she was sure he’d be scrunched up with concern and confusion. Just like hers. 

“Well? What is it?” He asked.

“I-“ Her voice was lowered down to a whisper. “I’m pregnant.”

The words hung in the air for a second, neither of them sure what to say. 

“How long- how long have you-“

“I found out this morning. Right after you called. I threw up and Angelica suggested it, and sure enough-“

“Am I- Am I the father?” Alexander stuttering was rare. He was clearly extremely shaken up. 

“Yes,” she said, her voice as quiet as it could be. “But Alexander, you must understand. My parents will be so upset. We aren’t married, let alone engaged, and we’ve only been together for hardly a month. I’ll be a disgrace, and of course I’ll keep your name out of it if you wish, but I thought that you deserved to know.”

“Will you keep it?”

The thought of an abortion hadn’t crossed her mind until then, which was reason enough for her that she shouldn’t get one. Her baby deserved a chance. She had no reason, other than it’s illegitimacy, to not carry through with the pregnancy. “Yes. Of course I will.” She loved it already. The baby was hers, and his, and she wasn’t sure what to do about that, except that she would be keeping it and raising it as her own. 

“Then why don’t we?”

“Why don’t we what?”

“Get married?”

Eliza fought back laughter. They’d only been dating for a month and he wanted to get married? 

“No, I’m serious. Let’s get married. I’ll ask your father for his blessing and we can get married, play your pregnancy off as a post-engagement thing.”

Eliza stopped. Did she want to spend her life with Alexander? Yes. She did. Was she ready for marriage? Probably. Did she want to get married to him? Yes. Did he want to marry her? She thought so.

“I have a ring and everything. I was going to ask at your birthday, but we can move up the timeline a bit, I think. Don’t you?”

“I guess so,” She said.

“Is that a yes?”

“Yeah, yeah, it is.”

She could hear his grin from the other side of the phone. And she was sure he could hear hers.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Kudos and comments make my day if you want to leave one ;)


End file.
